


The Arlen Diaries

by Big_Diesel



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Blow Jobs, Coming of Age, Cuckolding, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, POV Second Person, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Slice of Life, Suspense, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: [Official summary coming soon]The premise of this story was based on after the show, King of the Hill, ended. It chronicles the lives of the characters after they begin high school. Written back in 2007.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Big Diesel here. The story that I am presenting to you was written back in 2007. This fanfic/script was one of my original stories that I did back when I was in high school. With that in mind, the linguistics, the vocabulary, and the sentence structures differ from any of my current stories. However, I will let you guys be the judge of that. The premise of this story was based on after the show, King of the Hill, ended. It chronicles the lives of the characters after they begin high school. I had only made about two stories of this, and haven’t touched this in nearly ten years. I am unsure, but I may return to this whenever opportunity allows. I hope you guys enjoy.

Arlen, a small town that is located 25 miles outside of Austin, Texas, the state's capital. It is a nice, lovely town in which everyone knows your name. You have the small town mom and pop stores, the mainstream stores, and typical anything to have peace and tranquility from a city. We begin in Arlen in a neighborhood well familiar with the residents and the events that occur there. In an alleyway, there lies Rainey Street, the location in which our stories began. This street is where you will see and meet one of the most interesting characters.

Where we last left off, Bobby Hill was spending the summer alone in Arlen. His best friends Connie Souphanousinphone and Joseph Gribble spent their summers in camp. Connie attended Rice University for early college summer courses, and Joseph Gribble spends his summer at Football camp at Texas A&M University preparing for his freshman year as the quarterback at Arlen High School. Despite being separated, they have maintained a connection with each other via cell phone.

This year, Connie, Bobby, and Joseph, are attending their freshman year at Arlen High. They are all excited to be there. Each, in their own way, is having plans on how they are going to enjoy high school.

It is now early August, and school begins in a week. Also, today is the day in which Connie and Joseph return to Arlen from camp, and Bobby is thrilled. Bobby is already coming up with the ideas on they are going to spend their last week together, and our story begins.

INT. THE HILLS RESIDENCE. BOBBY'S ROOM-MORNING

The room is clean and organized. There are comic books lying on the carpet floor. The sun is blazing through the window. Bobby awakes from the sun glaring into his eyes. He sits against his bedpost from his twin bed. He stares at his closet as he begins to recognize his surroundings. He smells the scent of bacon and pancakes coming from the kitchen. He is stretching as he is getting out of his bed. We see happiness coming from his face as he places his feet on the floor looking for his white cotton slippers. He puts on his slippers and walks toward the kitchen.

INT. THE HILLS RESIDENCE. KITCHEN-MORNING

As he approaches the kitchen, we see two adults. A middle-aged woman dressed in a white cut-off the blouse and blue culottes cooking on the stove. It is his mother, Peggy Hill. You see a middle-aged man dressed in a blue shirt uniform and blue jeans. The male adult is sitting in front of the wooden table facing towards the living room. It is his father, Hank Hill. Peggy is cooking on the stove finishing breakfast and looking at the window. We can see that she is cooking bacon and scrambled eggs on the skillet. She is also preparing pancakes on the stove also. Hank is drinking coffee and looking at the newspaper. He appears to be content and calm. Bobby approaches his mother.

"Morning, mom," says Bobby.

"Morning, Bobby," says Peggy.

Bobby kisses his mother on the cheek. He then accompanies the male adult on the table adjacent from him facing the kitchen sink and window.

"Morning, son," says Hank.

"Morning, dad," says Bobby.

"Had a good night sleep?" He asks his son.

"It was ok," says Bobby. "I am just really excited that Connie and Joseph are coming home today from camp."

"That is right." Peggy gasps to her son. " Your little friends are coming back today."

Peggy gets a few plates from the cabinet. She puts the food on the plates and places them on the table for each of them.

"I know that you are excited for them to come home," says Peggy. " For the last few weeks you were so anxious that you were worrying like a worry wart."

Peggy joins them as she sits between Hank and Bobby facing the backdoor patio.

"I know, I know," says Bobby while sighing. "But this was supposed to be the summer where we will spend our last moments as kids and enter high school as adults."

Peggy slaps her hand on the table while laughing. "Adults, ha!" says Peggy. "Bobby, that is sweet. My son thinks that he is a man."

"Yes, sir. A man, my son will become a man." Hank laughs before putting his newspaper down on the table. "My son is starting high school. I have been waiting for this day ever since you were born. Hopefully, my legacy will come alive."

"Hank, remember what we talked about," says Peggy, giving a concerned look at Hank.

"Peggy, honey, I know this," Hank retorts. "I will just like that have a legacy of another football player or at least some kind of athlete."

"I just feel that Bobby should explore his options while he is in school. He will know his niche soon enough," says Peggy.

"I can't wait for high school. Now, back to the discussion on being adults," says Bobby. " I am 14, now. I know that I have gained some weight."

"Now don't'cha worry 'bout that. You are a growing boy and that happens with puberty. You are a late bloomer," says Peggy.

"Yeah, that is right," says Bobby. " I have grown a beard, my voice is starting to crack, and I am getting taller. Beat that Joseph!"

"Boy, boy, boy, you have a long way to go," says Hank. "Once you become involved about being a propane salesman, and that is a definition of being a real man, I tell you what."

"Umm umm," says Bobby while looking away from his father.

"So, honey, what are plans today with your friends?" Peggy asks Bobby.

"My plan is to have one last adventure before we begin high school as men, and woman, for Connie's sake," says Bobby before laughing.

"What are your plans, son?" Hank asks Bobby while taking another sip of coffee.

"Just the usual things. Hanging out, chilling, and being us."

Peggy gets up from the table and begins to pick up the dishes from the table. She then walks towards the kitchen sink and turns on the faucet for washing. She turns to Bobby.

"What time are you getting together with them?"

"I don't know. Maybe this afternoon once they have arrived."

"Well, be careful, and be safe. Don't want you all to get in trouble, especially before school starts," says Hank with a tone of a warning to his son.

Hank finishes his coffee and walks towards the kitchen sink and places the cup inside of the sink. He then approaches his wife and kisses her passionately on the lips.

"Well, off to work." Hank picks up his canteen and paper bag, which most likely contains his lunch, and walks out the backdoor patio. "I will be home this evening and Peggy, don't forget to pay the cable bill. Bye, honey, bye Bobby and remember what I have said."

"Yes, dad, see you later."

Hank walks out the patio and into his backyard. You can see his red Ford F-150 outside of the driveway along with the Bronze Lincoln Town Car beside it. He gets inside of the car and drives away.

Peggy is washing the dishes as Bobby is getting up from the kitchen and faces his mother.

"Alright, mom, I am gonna get ready for today. So I will be in my room if you need me."

"Alright dear."

Peggy continues to wash dishes whereas Bobby is leaving the kitchen and entering the living room, which leads into his bedroom.

EXT. ARLEN, TEXAS. GREYHOUND BUS DEPOT-MORNING

It is a warm morning outside. The bus depot is crowded with heavy foot traffic. Many travelers are running to catch their next bus. There are children running to the ice cream stand next door to the depot. You can see elderly adults playing checkers across the street from the bus depot. The scent of cigarettes lingers around the area.

In front of the bus depot, sitting on a black bench is a boy. He is a tall tan male who appears to be teenaged. He looks down at the ground as the sun beams against him. He looks at his suitcase and next to it is a bottle of water. He takes the water and begins to drink it. He then wipes the sweat from his forehead. He looks around and then he looks down toward the ground.

A woman, who appeared to be teenaged, dressed in a yellow t-shirt and blue low cut jean shorts with red suspenders, approaches him. She sits next to him on the bench. She places her backpack beside her. She pulls a magazine from her backpack and begins to read it.

"It is sure hot 'round here," says the girl as she fans herself.

"It sure is," says the young boy.

The girl turns and faces him.

"My name is Luna." She extends her hand to the boy.

"Nice to meet you, Luna. My name is Joseph," says the boy who is Joseph Gribble. They shake hands.

"Nice to meet you too," she says with a wink. "Where are you coming from?"

"College Station. Spent the summer at football camp."

"Golly. I am from Huntsville, Alabama. My father sent me here to live with my mother."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my father remarried and I did not want to deal with a bitch of a stepmother; and especially if she is 10 years old than me."

"How old are you?"

"I am 15."

"15? Wow, I can understand where you are coming from. Well, I hope things will become better for you."

She smiles at Joseph. "Thanks. Well, enough 'bout dear old me, what about you?"

"I am 14 and I live around here. I am about to start my ninth grade year at Arlen High."

"Really? That is where I am going to."

"Nice. We may have some classes together."

"Maybe. I am starting the tenth grade, but I am behind a class or two, but hopefully I catch up."

"Yeah, I bet that you will."

"You were telling me that you are a football player."

"Yeah, I play for the Junior Varsity Team. I just got back from camp at Texas A&M."

"My God in heaven. That sounds amazin'."

"It really was. I really felt that I was a somebody there. It really gives me hope that one day I can be part of the NFL."

"I hope your dreams will come true."

"Thanks, Luna."

LUNA: You're very welcome.

Joseph smiles at Luna. He noticed that she looked very beautiful. She was petite, had a slender waist, and had long shining red hair streaming down her back. His heart begins to beat and sweat is stemming from the back of his neck as the hair stands. He is beginning to feel admirations for Luna.

"Joseph, Joseph?"

"Yes, sorry Luna. I was caught up in the zone."

She laughs. "That's okay. Happens to me all the time."

A white Dodge Caravan appears in front of the bus depot. On the van, the sign Dale's Dead Bug, is imprinted there. On top of the van, a large, fake queen ant is perched there. The ant, which can be rotated to appear dead. Joseph turns to Luna.

"Well, Luna, this is my ride."

"Well, it was nice makin' ya' acquaintance. Hope to see ya 'round in school."

"Hope to see you too, Luna. I hope you have fun being here in Arlen because out here, everything is an adventure."

"I bet it is, I bet it is."

Joseph walks toward the van and opens the door. He gets inside the van and closes the door. The van leaves the bus depot and head into traffic.

INT. THE HILLS RESIDENCE. BOBBY'S ROOM-AFTERNOON

There are clothes thrown everywhere around the room. The stereo is playing and it is blaring loud rap music. Bobby is in his blue cotton boxer shorts. He is in the closet looking for clothes to wear. He appears to be recently coming out of the shower. He is reciting lyrics to a song.

Peggy comes into the bedroom while Bobby is singing.

"Bobby, turn that loud music down," says Peggy with her hands on her hips. "You know darn well that your father does not allow that kind of music.

"I know mom, but he is not here. So, what's the worry?"

"Just be careful honey."

"Alright, mom."

Peggy walks towards his bed and begins to fold the clothes that are thrown on his bed. Bobby walks to his dresser and turns off the stereo.

"What are you doing?" Peggy asks her son.

" I am trying to find clothes to wear for today."

"You are just visiting Connie and Joseph. They are not any different from the last time you have seen them."

"I know mom, but I just want them to see me with a brand new swag."

"Swag?" She laughs. "The words you kids say today."

Peggy walks up behind Bobby "Just wear these."

She passes him a black polo shirt and blue jean shorts.

"Alright, mom." He smiles.

"Alright, honey. Well, I am going to pay the cable bill and then go to the grocery store to pick up a couple of items. Do you need anything?"

"No, mom, I am fine. See you later."

Peggy blows him a kiss and closes his door.

When Bobby hears the front door closes, he walks back to his dresser and turns on the stereo. Bobby looks at a picture of a girl beside his stereo. She was Connie. She is a Laotian with very tan skin. She was wearing a green t-shirt and had black long hair. He then smiles at the picture.

"Connie, I am ready for you. Your boy is back with a vengeance my love."

He continues to recite rap lyrics as he is getting dressed.

INT. THE GRIBBLE RESIDENCE. KITCHEN-AFTERNOON

The kitchen is clean and organized and it appears to be recently renovated. The scent of honeydew comes from a candle in the middle of the table. There is an adult male sitting in front of the kitchen table facing the back door entrance. He stands five feet ten inches. He is wearing his Mack cap and sunglasses. He is wearing a red and black checkered buttoned shirt and blue jeans. He is smoking a cigarette as he working on what it appears to be putting chemicals inside test tubes.

He blows the smoke out into the air from his mouth and his nose and walks toward the kitchen sink. He applies soap and washes in hot water. As he is drying his hands on his shirt, the back door opens.

Joseph and his mother walk into the kitchen. She is wearing a pink blouse and khaki Capri's. She is a beautiful woman who is middle aged. She has long blonde hair with a hint of grey. She had a slender body and looks well in the bust and back area (SN). Joseph runs to the adult male and hugs him.

"Dad!" Joseph screams to his father.

"Son!" His father replies.

After they finish hugging, he walks to the adult female and kisses her passionately.

"Dale, you act like that I am the one that was gone and not Joseph."

"I am happy that my son is home. I am just happy to see you home too Nancy, baby."

"Oh shug, stop."

Nancy kisses Dale on the cheek and the family sits down at the family table.

"Glad that you are home Joseph," says Dale.

"It is good to be home dad," Joseph says to his father. "I miss you and mom so much."

"I miss you too, shug," says Nancy. "We all had missed you. We are just glad ya' back in one piece."

"Very true. So, how was camp?" Dale asks Joseph.

"Camp was great, dad. We learned so much stuff. It was freakin' awesome."

"Do you think you are ready for the upcoming season?" His mother asks Joseph.

"Do you think he is ready, he knows that he is ready." Dale retorts to Nancy. "This man will become the talk of the town. He will be super bad ass. This man is gonna make a future for all of us."

"Hey, hey," Nancy retorts. "One thing at a time."

"Yeah, I agree with mom. I am ready. I can't believe that I am starting high school next week."

"That is so true, shug. My baby boy will become a man." Nancy smiles at Joseph.

"My son is a man. God bless our family," says Dale with a hint of pride from his voice.

"Seems like it was yesterday when you were in diapers," says Nancy.

Joseph blushes from embarrassment. "Mom."

"Sorry," she says while apologizing to Joseph.

"That is fine," says Joseph. "I know that you mean well. But anyway, I talked to Bobby the other day, and I, he, and Connie are gonna chill today."

"That is good, son," says Dale. "I know that you did not have the chance to spend time with your friends this summer, but at least you are going to hang out with them in school."

"True, true. The three amigos in high school together. Boy, I can't wait."

"What time are you hanging out with your friends?" Nancy asks Joseph.

"Sometime today. Bobby told me that he will call when he will get ready. Once Connie comes back from Houston this afternoon, then we are gonna chill."

"Any plans?" asks Dale.

"The usual, chilling."

"Don't be home too late. You have a physical tomorrow and I want to make sure you are well before you go on the field."

"Mom, quit babying me."

"Sorry, shug. Just being a mother."

Joseph laughs and gets up from the table and walks toward the cabinet. He pulls a glass from the cabinet and walks to the refrigerator. He pulls a soda from the refrigerator and pours it into the glass. He then rejoins the family.

"Joseph, explain to me the things that you did at camp," Dale asks his son.

"Well…."

Joseph's phone rings. He sees that it is Bobby. "Excuse me for a second, mom and dad." Joseph walks away from the kitchen and talks to Bobby.

"He is our pride and joy," says Dale.

"He sure is, shug, he sure is," replies Nancy.

Nancy turns to Dale and smiles. He then reciprocates his smile to her.

"Well, I am gonna get back to work," says Dale as he walks away from the kitchen. "My colleague, Octavio, and I have plans tonight."

"Tonight? Don't you remember what tonight is?"

"What is it? I don't recall."

"My twentieth high school reunion. You promised that you will go with me."

"Dear, I totally forgot about it, but I can't go tonight. What me and Octavio are doing is really important and I have been on this investigation for months now. I know that I have a lead."

Nancy is annoyed, staring daggers at Dale. "You have been spending months on a conspiracy to see that Elvis Presley was murdered, or believing that he was never human, but a robot sent to Earth to bring joy to the millions."

"It was not Elvis Presley. It is Jimi Hendrix."

"Dale, you knew damn well that tonight was the night for us to be together, and you are going to do some crackpot theories."

"It is not crackpot theories, woman, this is real facts. You will see, the whole will see." Dale stands up and begins to laugh. Nancy begins to become irritated.

"Dale, you are going with me tonight."

"Nancy, sweetheart. If it was any night but tonight, I would have gone. But tonight is not that night."

Nancy clenches her fist and walks towards Dale.

"You are telling me that you are picking your friends over me?"

"It is not that, baby, but this is business. I am sorry, but I just can't go."

"Sorry? Sorry? You are always making excuses for not going anywhere with me."

"That is not true, baby. Remember that time I went to see your grandmother with you?"

"She was dead, Dale, and the only reason why you went just because you wanted to see if she faking it."

"Come on," he scoffs. "She faked her death several times. I just wanted to be for sure this time.

"She was in a coma for six months."

"Long sleep? He replies with nervous laughter.

"Don't mess with me right now, Dale. Gawd, I need an aspirin." She walks away from the kitchen and continues to shout until she slams the door. Joseph returns to the kitchen and is wondering about what have just happened.

"Is everything alright, dad." He asks his father with a hint of concern from his face.

"Yeah son, everything is fine."

"Alright. I am about to head over to Bobby's. I will see you around."

"See you later, son."

Joseph leaves from the back door and walks to Bobby's house, which is located next door to the Gribble's.

Dale picks up test tubes from the kitchen table and leaves the kitchen. As he passes through the living room and walks to the basement, from the distance, he can see Nancy lying on the bed. She is crying. Dale appears to look sad, and then enters the basement.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to subscribe, kudos, bookmark, and/or comment on this. Happy reading, take care, and God bless!


End file.
